Overwatch: The Animal Wars
by Roxasmint
Summary: Overwatch, They are meant to watch over us all, and they did. The watched over us during the first two wars, but what if after the second war something else happened? Come and watch as a soldier of the infamous organization try to stop this Third war with his friends and crew members. This is my first story in public so thank you for reading it.


**_Overwatch: The Animal Wars_**

 ** _This is my first Fanfiction story. No it's not my first story. After playing Overwatch since beta, and I wonder want it's like to live in their world. All New Characters that I created for this story are based on people I know in real life. They are my friends, well mostly my friends one of them isn't my friend anymore but I added him anyway. I will not say their names but if you guys are reading this you will know who you are and if not then oh well. I do not own Overwatch that title goes to Blizzard. I only own the new characters in this story._**

 ** _Prologue_**

War, the only thing that makes sense of the disasters that is transpired in front of the mountains. Body's of all types are laying about dead; Humans, Omnics, and animal's are all scattered around the area. Heroes of Overwatch, The Omnics and the Animal Alliance are dead scattered through out mountain pass. In the middle of the Pass, the center of the war, stands two figures, staring at each other still as day and night. The figure on the right stands about 5'6, with black hair with dark red highlights, with blood and oil running down his black trench coat that goes down to his ankles, while his red business shirt had holes in it while cuts could be seen on his skin, Blank pants torn and scratched from constant battle, and boots that are scuffed up from the worsted of fights. The figure holds up what looks like a sword of a yellow blade, to the neck of the other figure. This figures name is Vulcan Storm the last surviving member of Overwatch.

The other figure stands about an inch taller then the first, at 5'7 with a red afro littered with debris, blood, and oil. This figure had what appear to be a tattered white lab coat that has bin stained will oil and blood, a blue untucked shirt that was littered with cuts and tears, scars and blood could be seen on his pale skin, black pants torn to shreds but still hanging on by threads, and almost non existence boots. This figure seems to be holding a bone of some type up to the neck of the first figure. This figures name is Lazaro Gray-man, The creator and last member of the Animal alliance.

"This war has gone on long enough Lazaro." Vulcan said in anger staring into Lazaro's eyes. "you've killed enough people has it is; Friends, lovers, families, my own team, For what? What motive do you have for this?" Vulcan in his anger pressed his blade into Lazaro's neck even more letting his blade cut into the skin a little.

Lazaro feeling the cut on his neck smiles slightly, "Temper, temper, if you want your answers you can't kill me just yet, but if I stay alive longer I could destroy more I could make my alliance bigger, better, stronger." With each word his smile gets bigger. "You can't do anything to me until you get your answers. You can't kill me, can't get your revenge, can't get retribution until I'm dead, until you get your answers." Laughter fills the silent air as Lazaro laughs in Vulcans face.

Red. Red is all that Vulcan can see, the words from Lazaro hit him like a brick wall. In a fit of rage Vulcan roared and sliced his sword through Lazaro's neck spraying his face with blood. Lazaro's head slid off the neck and landed on the floor with a smile etched on his face, and his eyes stared vacant but with a slight satisfaction for what has bin accomplished.

Vulcan devoid of emotions looked down at Lazaro's body and cried, cried tears of repressed sadness. There was nothing left any more, there was no Omnics, No animal Alliance, and the most important one no more Overwatch. The war has taken every thing in life that mattered, taken everything from Vulcan his friends, his lover, and the most important one, his children. Everybody he cared about are gone so he cried, he cried for all the losses on this world.

 ** _Hello everybody I'm Roxasmint and this is my first story, I know this is just a prologue but I hope you guys liked it. This is the first time I've written something for public view every story in the past I never made public so I never got reviews on them so tell me if I did good or not thanks guys see you in the next chapter._**

 ** _-Roxasmint_**


End file.
